Dobipan (CHANBAEK Fanfiction)
by Jonanda Taw
Summary: Seorang pria dengan tuxedo putih dan surai madu berdiri sepuluh langkah dariku. Pria yang kutunggu dalam tangis, yang kurindukan dalam sepi, Kau, Periku, Peter Pan-ku, Dobi Pan-ku. YAOI! Shounen Ai! BOYxBOY COUPLE! DLDR, RnR. Thanks


.

.

.

**Dobi Pan**

(Terinspirasi dari EXO – Peter Pan. Sangat direkomendasikan untuk mendengarkan lagunya saat membaca FF ini.)

**Author : **Jonanda Taw

.

.

.

**Cast** : Baekhyun/Bayu/So Gogi ~ Chanyeol/Chandra/Park Dobi

**Pairing** : Telur ceplok-daging _couple_

**Genre** : Absract, songfic gagal bingidz

**Rated** : Lulus lembaga sensor FF Indonesia [Bimbingan Orangtua]

**Warning** : Banyak TYPO, alur gak jelas, cerita gak masuk akal, pemerannya pada OOC

**Baekhyun's side | Aku – Baekhyun, Kau - Chanyeol**

**Disclaimer** : Sejelek-jeleknya FF ini, yang jelas ini murni pemikiran saya

Cast milik TUHAN YME, bukan keluarga bahkan SM ataupun saya

Tapi biarkan NYONYA besar Huang Zitao menjadi milik saya /guling-guling/

.

**Special Thanks **to

**Semua KTS shipper yang ngebuat FB saya lebih ramai. Saranghae~**

**Gak bisa saya sebut satu-satu, tapi lebih spesial lagi pake cinta untuk kak Lia LovePanDragon-PHB (terima kasih karena ngebahas lagu Peter Pan – EXO di FB, bikin saya kepikiran FF ini :3 juga foto-foto TAORIS maupun TAO yang kakak tag ke FB saya. Wo ai ni~) dan Aika Che24 (seorang author FF jempolan yang sering saya mintai bantuan dan mengajarkan banyak hal pada saya. Aku tresno karo kowe, kak! :3 Wkwkwk)**

**.**

**Di FF ini saya mulai berani untuk memakai sudut pandang kedua (lagi) tapi kali ini saya coba lebih rapi ._. Menjiplak (?) kayak punya kak Che24 wkwkwk… Jangan marah kak '-')/**

**Mohon maaf sekali lagi kalau FF ini kurang berkenan dihati wkwkwk…**

.

Salam hangat dari saya untuk para SILENT READER dan PLAGIATOR

Jika anda tidak meninggalkan jejak di FF ini berarti anda _kurang_ menghargai saya

Jika anda meng–copycat FF ini tanpa ijin berarti anda menganggap FF saya bagus

.

.

**Happy Reading**

.

**_Berputar-putar dalam dongengku seperti biasanya  
Masih gemetar, masih di hatiku, tempat ini tanpamu,  
Pulau sunyi yang kutulis dalam kenanganku, aku tak menghapusmu  
Tempat ini meski tanpamu masih mampu membuat hatiku berbunga_**  
.

.

Pagi ini aku terbangun dengan bibir basah —lagi, ini semua karena kebiasaanmu menjilati bibirku untuk membuatku bangun, Park Chanyeol.

"Selamat pagi, cantik," sapamu.

Aku tersenyum sambil mengerjap pelan. Kau menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengecup bibirku sekali lagi.

"Berhenti melakukannya, Chanyeol," keluhku. Sejujurnya aku lebih suka dicumbu olehmu, tapi kadar egoku sedang tinggi pagi ini.

"Baekhyun, kau ingat hari apa sekarang?" tanyamu sambil mendekapku. Bibirmu tepat berada di telinga kananku, suara beratmu membuatku sedikit _merinding._

Aku tersenyum lagi, bagaimana aku bisa melupakan hal yang harus kita rayakan tiap tahun ini? "Hari pernikahan kita yang kelima," aku bahagia kau selalu mengingatnya.

.

.

**_Aku akan menemukanmu, Tinkerbell yang dikirim oleh kenanganku — Neverland  
Di sana kita saling memandang dan tertawa  
Aku adalah Peter Pan-mu yang abadi, lelaki yang waktunya terhenti  
Kembali pada seseorang yang kucintai._**

_._

_. _

Lalu kau melepas pelukmu, menatapku dengan manik matamu yang sebening aliran sungai surgawi. Aku selalu menyukai mata bulatmu, Chanyeol, sedari kecil aku selalu menginginkannya. Tuhan memang tidak memberiku mata bulat itu saat aku dewasa, tapi Tuhan mengirimkan sesuatu yang lebih indah untukku,

.

—Kau.

.

"Aku jadi ingat ketika kita pertama kali bertemu."

Kau mengerutkan dahi, lalu merebahkan kepalamu di pahaku. "Saat kau menangis di atap rumah itu?"

Aku mengangguk, mengelus surai madumu. "Tentu saja. Kau berhasil membuatku ketakutan karena terbang melayang dengan pakaian yang terbuat dari daun malam-malam." Aku tergelak.

"Sudah berapa kali harus kujelaskan," kau cemberut, "Aku sedang ingin berkeliling bumi untuk liburan, Neverland sungguh membosankan. Aku hanya panik ketika mendengar suara anak gadis men─"

"Aku pria!" keluhku sambil memukul pundakmu. Kau tertawa memamerkan gigimu yang rapi, aku jadi semakin kesal.

"Kau memang pria, Baekhyun," kau tersenyum simpul tanpa menatapku, "Tapi bagiku kau akan tetap menjadi gadis mungil yang kucinta."

Kurasa pipiku memerah. Chanyeol, kau perayu yang hebat.

"Jadi kau mau mendengar lanjutan ceritaku, sayang?"

Aku mengangguk padamu, kembali mengelus kepalamu dan kudapati bekas luka di beberapa tempat. "Aku sudah mendengarnya puluhan kali, tapi aku akan tetap senang saat kau menceritakannya."

Kau tersenyum. "Aku tidak suka melihat dan mendengar seseorang menangis, aku juga lupa untuk mengubah pakaianku seperti manusia."

Kau ─Park Chanyeol─ memang bukan manusia, kau adalah peri.

Peter Pan. Peter Pan dengan gelar Park Dobi.

Periku, Peter Pan-ku, Dobi Pan-ku.

"Jadi akhirnya kau menghampiriku?" ujarku bertanya.

"Ya," jawabmu _to the point._ "Maafkan aku membuatmu takut dan menangis lebih kencang."

Aku mengangguk membalas permintaan maafmu. "Sudah lama sekali aku memaafkanmu."

.

.

**_Terasa seperti berjalan di awan, Sayangku! Seperti gambar yang membuat jantungku berdetak ─kau!  
Seperti saat itu ketika kau tersenyum lembut dengan matamu  
Dan kau terbang kembali ke jendela hatiku yang terbuka sekarang_**

.

.

"Saat kau berhenti menangis, baru kusadari kau begitu cantik."

Aku menggembungkan pipi, "Kau bilang aku nampak menyeramkan saat menangis?"

"Sedikit," telunjuk dan ibu jarimu membentuk sebuah kode. "Semua pria akan merasa kekasihnya menyeramkan saat menangis."

"Saat itu aku bukan kekasihmu," balasku.

Kau terdiam, berpikir. "Kurasa aku memang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, Baekhyun."

Jujur, aku merasa sedikit terhenyak. Kau sering berkata bahwa kau jatuh cinta dan mencintaiku, tapi bukan pada pandangan pertama.

"Tink juga sering menangis jika bubuk _pixie_-nya habis. Tapi aku lebih sering mengacuhkannya. Aku juga tidak terlalu peduli pada kurcaci-kurcaci yang menangis karena kayu mereka hilang."

Mendengar nama Tink, aku jadi ingat jika sampai sekarang aku belum mengabulkan permintaannya. Memberinya seorang keponakan. Anak siapa lagi? Tentu hasil cintaku dan cintamu, Chanyeol. Apa kau masih ingat saat ia menangis dan marah padamu karena membawa seorang istri sepulangmu dari bumi ─membawaku?

"Bukannya kau bilang kalau kau tidak suka mendengar atau melihat seseorang menangis?"

Dirimu membuat mimik wajah aneh ─bibir bawah sedikit lebih maju, alis terangkat sebelah dan mata melebar, "Aku akan memarahi mereka dan menyuruh untuk diam."

"Kau tidak melakukan itu padaku."

Kau tertawa lagi, "Maka dari itu, aneh bukan? Aku tidak marah pada orang yang baru kukenal."

Aku menemukan luka baru dibawah telinga kirimu, kubersihkan perlahan dan kau sedikit mengernyit. "Mungkin kau orang yang terlalu baik, Chanyeol."

"Ahh…," kau mendesah kesakitan. "Bukan, saat itu aku jatuh cinta."

Mungkin pipiku memerah lagi.

"Kau jatuh cinta pada orang yang baru saja menangis."

Senyummu mengembang lagi bak roti dengan biang kelas super, lebar dan hangat. "Jatuh cinta bisa terjadi kapan saja, Baekhyunnie." Baekhyunnie, terkadang kau memanggilku dengan panggilan imut itu. "Siapa sangka aku jatuh cinta pada manusia bumi yang baru saja menangis tengah malam?"

Aku hanya tersenyum untuk membalas kata-kata indahmu. "Sejak saat itu kau selalu kabur ke Bumi setiap hari," kutatap manikmu, "benar 'kan?"

"Aku merasa candu dengan senyummu. Walaupun aku melihat senyummu setelah kau menangis dan matamu membengkak saat itu, bagiku itu adalah senyuman termanis yang pernah kulihat. Tapi semakin lama kusadari senyummu semakin manis."

Gombal, rayuan, _modus._

"Jika ada kontes Raja Gombal di Neverland, tentu sudah kudaftarkan kau."

Dirimu tertawa lagi, "Aku yakin, aku pasti menang."

Aku ikut tertawa. Dengan ataupun tanpa buaianmu, aku tetap akan jatuh cinta padamu.

Kau tahu bahwa kita saling ditakdirkan, bukan?

.

.

**_Kenangan saat aku melindungimu terasa begitu nyata  
Sejak saat itu, ketika aku mendapatkan hatimu dan kita berpisah dengan sebuah ciuman  
Hatiku selalu menaiki awan  
Kau adalah Wendy, lebih cantik dari Cinderella  
Mataku berpijar karena aku merasakanmu, seseorang yang membuatku jantungku berdegup_**

.

.

Waktunya sarapan pagi. Tinggal di jantung kota Neverland sama saja tinggal di hutan pedalaman. Bedanya, tidak akan ada binatang buas di sini. Hanya ada peri-peri hutan, kurcaci-kurcaci baik hati, dan kalaupun aku bertemu seekor singa jantan dengan tubuh dua kali lebih besar dariku, singa yang bisa berbicara itu akan tetap ramah menyapa dan terkadang menawariku tumpangan kemanapun.

Satu-satunya hal buruk yang kutahu di Neverland adalah sekelompok perompak di Laut Barat, tapi kau bilang mereka sangat jauh dari sini. Kau juga bilang padaku bahwa mereka tak akan menangkap kita, karena kau akan selalu menjagaku.

Saat aku keluar dari rumah pondok yang kau bangun sebagai hadiah pernikahan kita yang pertama, kau duduk di bekas tebangan pohon depan pondok seperti biasa, memunggungiku. Ini aneh, kau sendiri. Biasanya aku akan melihat peri-peri mini sebangsa Tink ataupun beberapa calon Peter Pan bersamamu.

"Chanyeol," panggilku.

Kau menoleh dan nampak kaget. Setelah itu kau berbalik dan nampak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku.

Kau menggeleng cepat, mengalihkan tatapanmu dari netraku. "Tidak ada apa-apa." Bibirmu bergetar, kau berbohong. Aku tahu.

"Ada apa-apa." Aku mendekatmu dan melongok kebelakang punggungmu.

Kau tetap menunduk, tapi kau menyodorkan se-_bouquet _bunga kearahku. "Camelia, mawar, dan _baby's breath._"

Kau tidak bisa merangkai bunga, dan kau melakukan ini sendiri?

"Aku belajar dari Kyungsoo, kuharap kau suka," ujarmu seakan tahu isi pikiranku.

Kuambil _bouquet _itu, lalu duduk di sebelahmu, mengecup pipimu. Hanya itu yang bisa kuberi. "Aku akan selalu menyukai semua pemberianmu padaku," jujurku dan bersemu.

Kulihat kau tersenyum dari sudut mataku, "Apa karangan bunga ini lebih baik dari yang dulu?"

Otakku bekerja, mencari definisi kata '_dulu'_ dalam ucapmu. "Saat kau melamarku?"

Kau mengangguk dan rambutmu yang sedikit acak-acakan bergoyang lembut. "Saat itu aku menatanya secara asal-asalan. Hasilnya memang buruk sekali."

"Tapi aku menyukainya." Kucium wangi bunga-bunga yang kau rangkai dalam tanganku, mengingatkanku pada wangi rambutmu. "Kau juga melamarku dengan cara yang sangat romantis."

Semua momen itu berputar dalam otakku seperti sepenggal adegan drama yang belum berujung. Tentu saja, kisah kita masih berlanjut hingga kini.

Malam itu aku duduk di atap rumah seperti dua ratus malamku sebelumnya, menantimu yang tak pernah absen menemuiku. Kau datang dengan pakaian berbeda, bukan hanya dengan dedaunan yang ditata sedemikian rupa hingga menutupi bagian terlarangmu ─satu setel _tuxedo_ putih gading yang entah kau dapat darimana. Di belakangmu terbang puluhan kunang-kunang dan kupu-kupu serta bubuk _pixie _bertebaran di udara.

Kau ulurkan rangkaian bungamu itu, dengan susunan yang sama. Camelia, mawar, dan _baby's breath._ Kau tak berucap apa-apa pada sepuluh detik pertama dan hanya tersenyum. Mungkin tersenyum geli karena melihat wajahku yang shock berat.

"Jadilah istriku, Byun Baekhyun."

Demi apapun di dunia, itu adalah kata-kata terindah yang pernah kudengar selain untaian-untaian cinta yang kau serukan padaku tiap harinya.

Aku adalah orang yang lebih percaya pada realita, bukan pada dongeng-dongeng anak. Aku tak pernah percaya peri pencabut gigi saat umur enam tahun, aku tak pernah percaya malaikat kematian berjubah hitam akan menjemputku saat aku sekarat karena tabrak lari selulusku di Sekolah Menengah Pertama, aku bahkan tidak percaya dunia fana dalam serial Disney saat balita.

Satu lagi—

.

.

—aku tak percaya pada gadis peramal di kelasku yang mengatakan ciuman pertamaku akan berujung pada bibir pria tampan yang datang dari dunia seberang.

Tapi, semua itu berubah saat aku bertemu denganmu. Peter Pan sungguhan, bukan dalam serial drama ataupun film layar lebar. Park ChanyeolKU, si pria tampan yang datang dari dunia seberang itu.

"Kau mengingatnya, Baekhyun?" suara khasmu membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku mengangguk dan menatap rangkaian bungamu sekali lagi.

Kurasa hembusan hangat menyentuh tengkukku, nafasmu. "Kau mengingat perpisahan kita saat itu, saat hari berikutnya kau ikut bersamaku ke Neverland?"

"Hmm…" gumamku. Sadarkah kau aku sedang menahan sensasi meletup-letup pada dadaku saat ini?

Bibirmu semakin mendekat pada kulit leherku, mengecup dan menyesap pelan pada satu sisi yang kuyakini masih terdapat bekas ulah liarmu kemarin malam. "Satu ciuman manis pada bibir."

Mataku terpejam, sejujurnya aku tidak suka jika gairah yang kau timbulkan kali ini. Ini masih terlalu pagi. "Ciuman manis yang menuntunku ke Surga," balasku.

Kau mengangkat wajahmu dan menyejajarkan pandangan kita berdua. Sedetik kemudian keliaran itu benar-benar tak terbendung dan bibirmu meraup bibirku bagai santapan makan siang untuk serigala yang kelaparan.

Aku menikmati semua rasamu. Siapa orang yang tidak akan menikmati gairah cinta suaminya?

.

.

**_Menghapus debu diary tua agar tampak tulisannya  
Kau masih di sini, kau masih tinggal di sini  
Lukisan yang telah kulupakan terlihat  
Getaran kecil di tubuhku menggelora  
Terasa sedikit sedih, bahwa aku tak dapat kembali ke masa itu_**

.

.

Ketika kadar oksigen dalam paru-paruku habis dan terganti oleh karbon dioksida, perlahan kulepaskan tautan kasih yang kau ciptakan. Warna bibirmu merekah bagai _blossom_ di musim semi, rasanya aku ingin merasakannya lagi. Tapi gerakanku terhenti, sesuatu mengusik relungku.

"Ada apa?" kau bertanya padaku dengan raut bingung. Tanganku yang bebas terasa hangat saat kau menautkan jemarimu di sela-sela milikku.

Kugelengkan kepalaku pelan dan kutatap irismu yang bercahaya _amber, _salah satu warna kesukaanku. "Entahlah, ada sesuatu yang janggal."

Wajahmu berubah menyiratkan rasa khawatir yang dalam, "Kau sakit, Baekhyunnie?"

"Tidak," jawabku. "Aku merasa sehat. Hanya saja aku seperti melupakan sesuatu yang harusnya kulakukan."

"Apa itu?"

Kupukul dadamu yang telanjang pelan sembari sedikit terkekeh. "Kalau aku ingat tentu aku sudah melakukannya."

Kau tersenyum dikulum, "Benar juga."

Kita berdua hanya diam setelahnya, masih saling menautkan jemari dan kau semakin mengeratkan rangkaian itu.

"Ini sudah waktunya sarapan," ujarku.

Pandanganmu teralih kearahku, "Ayo kita pulang, lalu sarapan bersama."

.

_Pulang…_

.

—satu kata kerja sederhana yang sudah lima tahun belakangan mempunyai definisi berbeda untukku.

Mendengar kata 'pulang' yang terlontar dari bibirmu secara tak langsung menohokku. Aku ingin pulang. Pulang ke rumahku, pulang kepada ayah-ibuku yang kutinggalkan demi hidup bersamamu.

Tapi aku tak mungkin bisa meninggalkanmu di sini sendiri. Kau adalah Peter Pan yang terikat akan fantasi, dan tak mungkin hidup dalam realita duniaku.

Aku tak mungkin pulang.

.

.

**_Betapa berbedanya cara waktu berputar saat ini?  
Halaman terakhir yang kau tulis namun lebih dari itu,  
Aku tak mampu mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk membacanya, aku akan menghapus semua  
Ini bukan akhir kisah kita, karena kita akan bertemu lagi_**

.

.

Malam di Neverland tak pernah seburuk ini, meskipun kau tengah mendekap tubuhku yang polos dengan tangan kekarmu di bawah temaram rembulan yang nampak begitu dekat dalam pengelihatanku. Pikiranku kembali melayang ke masa lalu, masuk ke dalam memori-memori hidupku belasan tahun sebelumnya.

"Baekhyun," panggilmu.

Aku menggumam sebagai balasan, tanganku masih jahil mengelus punggung tanganmu yang melingkari pinggangku.

"Kau tidak nampak seperti biasanya."

Alisku terangkat, berkerut samar, lalu saling terkait karena mendengar pendapat yang kau utarakan. Aku berbalik agar bisa memandang wajahmu. "Benarkah?"

Kau mengangguk. "Ya," jawabmu tanpa memandangku. "Kau jauh lebih pemurung dari biasanya. Padahal 'kan kita tidak bertengkar."

Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan alasan utama tentang kemurunganku hari ini padamu. "Aku hanya tidak enak badan," jujurku walau tidak sepenuhnya benar.

"Tadi pagi kau bilang bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau bilang kau sedang tidak enak badan? Kau berbohong padaku?"

Kupijat pelipisku perlahan. Entah kenapa tuduhanmu kali ini membuatku kalah telak, tidak biasanya aku kalah bicara dengan seseorang. Apalagi kali ini aku sudah menyerah karena mendengar tiga kalimatmu. "Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja, Chanyeol."

"Baiklah." Syukurlah kau tidak memaksaku untuk mengaku, kurasa aku tidak salah pilih suami. "Tapi kumohon bicaralah padaku ketika suasana hatimu memburuk."

Kujawab permintaanmu dengan anggukan lemah. Lalu kau dekap kepalaku di dadamu.

Selain bibir, dan Chanyeol kecil yang tumbuh di antara kakimu, bagian dadamu inilah yang menjadi favoritku. Aromanya memabukkan, tapi kurasa kita berdua sudah cukup mabuk untuk saling menyalurkan kehangatan hari ini.

"Menangislah."

Kudongakkan kepala menatap bola matamu, namun kau tak menatapku, pandanganmu jauh kedepan seakan menembus dimensi. "Aku tidak perlu menangis."

"Kau sedang kalut," ujarmu, "Hati kita sudah menjadi satu. Jadi aku bisa ikut merasakannya."

Sebuah kalimat yang menyentuh, tapi aku tak mungkin mengatakan bahwa aku ingin pulang ke duniaku yang sesungguhnya.

"Lakukan apapun agar kau merasa lega, Baekhyunnie. Aku tak akan melarangmu," terdapat jeda, "Aku janji."

Benar, aku menangis setelahnya. Dadaku terasa sesak karena rindu. Aku rindu Ayahku yang pelit menyumbangkan gen tingginya kepadaku, aku rindu Ibuku yang terkesan lebih menyayangi koleksi aksesoris _GUCCI_-nya daripada aku, aku rindu rumahku yang selalu ramai karena suara anak-anak dari sekolah dasar di seberang rumah. Ingin rasanya aku pulang sekarang dan memeluk mereka berdua, bertanya '_Apa Ayah dan Ibu baik-baik saja tinggal sendirian tanpaku?'_. Tapi kembali bayangmu yang berkelibat dalam pikiranku, membuang rasa inginku untuk pulang kerumah.

"Ceritakan semuanya padaku, Baekhyun." Jemarimu menyisir suraiku perlahan sambil semakin merapatkan jarak antara kita. "Aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik untukmu."

"A-aku… aku ingin…," kata-kataku terhenti. Semua sudah diujung lidah, tapi aku terlalu takut mengatakannya padamu.

"Tenanglah, Baekhyunnie," ujarmu menenangkanku. Gerakan tanganmu pada kepalaku melambat, lalu kau menempelkan bibirmu di dahiku perlahan. Seakan-akan aku akan pecah jika kau terlalu kasar mencium bagian itu.

Kueratkan pelukanku, mencoba menangis lebih keras lagi dan lagi. Suara-suara malam ikut masuk ke celah pendengaranku, menyatu dalam tangisku menjadi nyanyian paling buruk yang pernah kudengar.

"A-aku ingin pulang…, Chanyeol. Aku rindu keluargaku…."

Kurasakan tubuhmu tiba-tiba kaku. Aku tahu, kau pasti kaget akan kata-kataku. Kau akan marah padaku, kau pasti akan mengacuhkanku sama seperti pertengkaran-pertengkaran kita sebelumnya.

Tapi semua perkiraanku itu salah. Kau mengangkat daguku dengan ujung jari telunjuk dan jari tengahmu, tersenyum ke arahku yang masih berlinang air mata. Kau kecup bibirku pelan, lama-kelamaan hasratmu kembali mencuat ke permukaan dan pertarungan bergairah antar lidah kita tak bisa terelakkan.

"Pulanglah," ujarmu padaku setelah tautan bibir kita terlepas. "dan ketika waktunya tiba, kita akan kembali bersama."

.

.

**_Kita pernah bersama, aku ingin kembali._**

**_Namun, saat aku mengulurkan tanganku, oh!  
Kau pergi terlalu jauh, jangan tinggalkan aku, aku di sana!_**

**_Di manakah kau?_**

.

.

Seperti malam-malam yang lalu, aku masih menunggumu menjemputku kembali ke Neverland di atap rumah orang tuaku. Tapi kenapa kedatanganmu tak kunjung jua? Sudah dua tahun sejak kepulanganku ke Bumi, dan kau tak pernah kembali membawaku pergi. Bukan berarti aku tidak mau tinggal berlama-lama dengan orang tuaku ─yang pada akhirnya merestui hubungan kita berdua. Tapi mengertilah, Sayang, rasa inginku berjumpa denganmu sudah tak tertahan.

Netraku sudah terlalu lelah mengeluarkan butiran beningnya, pita suaraku juga sudah terlalu capai menyerukan namamu di gelap malam untuk membawamu kembali padaku.

Dimana kau, Chanyeol? Benarkah kau sudah melupakanku?

Kudengar derap kaki dengan tempo tetap berbunyi dibelakang. Aku menoleh, dan mendapati ayah dan ibuku yang berjalan kearahku sambil bergandengan tangan. Melihat mereka berdua seperti itu semakin membuatku teringat padamu.

"Ini sudah hampir pagi, Baekhyun," ujar ibuku.

Aku kembali berbalik, dan memang selendang oranye fajar sudah menyapa langit Seoul detik ini. "Biarkan aku menunggu Chanyeol sebentar lagi, Ibu."

Kembali suara langkah kaki terdengar, lalu pundakku menghangat. "Berhenti melakukan hal ini, _Beef,"_ kini suara ayahku yang terdengar.

Mataku terasa panas. Aku ingin orang tuaku berhenti menyuruhku menyerah menunggumu di atap ini, atap yang menjadi saksi perjalanan kasih yang kita lalui.

"Kenapa Chanyeol tidak pernah kembali, Ayah?" Aku menoleh dan menatap wajah ayahku yang sarat akan kekhawatiran. "Chanyeol bilang kita akan kembali bersama…" Suaraku mulai parau, rasanya sudah sungguh berat untuk melanjutkan kata-kataku. "Tapi kenapa ia tak kunjung datang?"

Ayah memelukku dalam rangkulannya yang lebar. Tangisku pecah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kudengar suara sesenggukan ibuku pula dari balik punggung ayah. Mataku tetap terpejam, masih sibuk mengeluarkan kesedihan dan rindu yang terlarut dalam air mata.

"Berhenti menyiksa dirimu sendiri."

Aku tidak menyiksa diriku sendiri, kau yang menyiksaku.

"Berhenti terlalu berharap pada cinta lamamu."

Kau bukan hanya cinta lama untukku. Tapi cintaku se-lama-nya.

"Berhenti menunggunya, Baekhyun. Masih banyak orang lain diluar sana, dan mereka nyata."

Mereka memang nyata, Chanyeol. Tapi cintaku padamu lebih nyata dari itu semua.

"Berhenti mengangisinya," kini ibu yang melanjutkan kata-kata ayah. "Berikan cintamu pada orang lain."

Kulepaskan diriku dari pelukan ayah dan kutatap wajahnya dan wajah ibu bergantian sambil tersenyum tipis. "Sayangnya Chanyeol belum mengembalikan cintaku. Seluruhnya sudah kuberikan padanya. Apa lagi yang berhak kutawarkan pada orang lain, Ayah, Ibu?" Kuremas dadaku sendiri sambil menggigit bibir, "Bagian ini sudah kosong."

Ayah ikut menggenggam tanganku dan membalas senyumanku dengan hangat, ayah jarang sekali tersenyum seperti ini. "Anak ayah tidak boleh seperti ini." Ia menarik tanganku dan menggenggamnya lembut, menarikku untuk berdiri dan mengikutinya. "Tidurlah, Baekhyun. Malam ini ayah akan menemanimu menunggu Chanyeol."

Kupeluk tubuh ayahku yang mulai renta karena umurnya sudah berkurang setengah abad dengan erat. "Terima kasih, Ayah."

Aku berjalan gontai menuju pintu yang menghubungkan atap datar rumahku dengan lorong lantai tiga, dengan ayah dan ibu disamping menuntunku. Ibu hanya menggenggam tangan kananku yang dingin, sedangkan ayah mendorong kepalaku untuk bersandar di bahunya. Mungkin untuk sebagian orang, ini adalah pemandangan yang indah dan membahagiakan. Tapi ─untuk saat ini─ tidak untukku, tetap tak ada dirimu di sisiku.

"Baekhyunnie?"

Kaki kiriku sudah menyentuh permukaan anak tangga teratas ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi konsentrasiku. Aku menoleh, karena suara itu memanggilku dan aku rasa aku mengenalnya.

Seorang pria dengan tuxedo putih dan surai madu berdiri sepuluh langkah dariku. Pria yang kutunggu dalam tangis, yang kurindukan dalam sepi,

.

─Kau,

.

Dobi Pan-ku yang kucintai.

Kaki-kaki kecilku bergerak cepat kearahmu yang masih berdiri diam dengan senyum khasmu yang lebih hangat dari mentari, lebih menyejukkan dari angin musim gugur. Kupeluk tubuh wangimu saat itu juga. Oh Tuhan, kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat ini.

"Aku kembali," suaramu membuat gendang telingaku bergetar dan meneruskan implusnya ke otakku yang selalu memutar memori kita berdua.

Sungai-sungai kecil bercabang di pipi kembali mengalirkan tangisku. "Kau… kau jahat… Park Chanyeol!"

Pelukanmu mengerat, membuat diriku semakin nyaman. "Ketika waktunya tiba, kita akan kembali bersama. Kau ingat kata-kataku 'kan, sayang?"

Kuanggukkan kepalaku perlahan sambil menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Sekarang lah waktunya."

Kudongakkan kepalaku, kutatap wajah tampanmu yang membuatku tergila-gila. "Kita akan kembali ke Neverland?"

Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu pada orang tuaku yang masih tetap diposisinya, lalu kau tundukkan kepalamu untuk memberi hormat. "Terima kasih sudah melahirkan keajaiban yang begitu berharga, Ibu. Terima kasih juga sudah menjaga Baekhyun selama aku tidak di sisinya, Ayah."

Ayah menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum ke arahmu, begitu juga ibuku. "Sudah tugas kami, Chanyeol. Kami masih orang tuanya." Ayah menatap ibuku sejenak, dan ketika pandangannya beralih kepada kita berdua aku melihat matanya berkaca-kaca. "Bawalah anakku. Jangan buat dia menangis lagi."

Kugenggam tanganmu, dan kau balas genggaman tanganku dengan lebih erat. "Aku tidak akan membawa Baekhyun kemana-mana. Dia akan tetap disini."

Aku tersentak, kepalaku menoleh ke wajahmu cepat. "Apa?"

Mata bulatmu menatapku yang nampak bingung, kau tersenyum padaku cukup lama seolah-olah senyum lebarmu bisa menjelaskan semuanya. "Kita tidak akan kembali ke Neverland."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau adalah Peter Pan! Apa gunanya peri pekerja seperti Tink atau kurcaci-kurcaci pencari kayu tanpa tuannya ─Peter Pan? Kau ingin membuat Neverland hancur dan terlupakan?!"

Kau menggeleng. "Kau ingat Kyungsoo kan?"

Kuanggukkan kepalaku, aku tak mengerti. "Tentu."

"Ia menjadi Peter Pan penggantiku."

Mata kecilku melebar. "Ta-tapi, dia masih terlalu muda. Ia belum bisa memimpin Neverland!"

Kedua tanganmu memegang erat lenganku. Kau tundukkan badanmu menyejajari pandanganku. "Inilah alasanku tak kunjung menjemputmu, cantik."

Hanya diam yang bisa kulakukan.

"Aku mengajari para calon Peter Pan secepat yang kubisa. Kyungsoo lolos ujian akhir, dan ia menjadi Peter Pan untuk Neverland saat ini, menggantikanku." Sekilas senyum terlihat oleh mataku, "Aku akan tinggal disini bersamamu. Jadi kau tau perlu merengek ingin pulang ke Bumi ataupun menangis karena merindukanku. Aku, ayah, dan ibumu ada disini, bersamamu."

Kembali kupeluk dirimu. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Terkadang kau memang nampak bodoh, Park Chanyeol. Terkadang juga kau bisa menjadi sangat cerdas seperti saat ini.

"Aku mencintaimu," hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan untukmu

─Periku, Peter Pan-ku, Dobi Pan-ku.

.

.

.

And they're live happily ever after

**THE END**

.

.

.

Bisa tebak siapa ayah sama ibu Baekhyun? Wkwk

Terima kasih sekali lagi untuk kak Che24 yang udah mau ngedit FF abal saya yang ancur ini -_- Haduh songfic gagal kak! *die*

FF ini sudah pernah dipost di note FanPage FB yang saya pegang. Jadi bisa dibilang ini REPOST. Tapi yang disini udah di editing ._.

Oh ya saya kan mau test masuk SMA nih, minta doanya biar lolos seleksi yaa ._. /ngambil kesempatan alam kesempitan ./ Yang bantu ngedoain saya masuk SMA tujuan saya itu ntar saya kecup basah *salah* Maksudnya saya doain balik yang baik2 deh ._.

Reviewnya saya tunggu... Lope-lope diudara buat yang review *love sign*

.

.

.

XOXO

Jonanda Taw


End file.
